By Any Means: Heart of Shadows
by The Revolutionary Ronin
Summary: There is no running from your past. One day, we all must turn and face it. He thought he could have it all without paying a price. He is the heart of a shadow and he must pay back all that he has taken, by any means. The journey of the Hitokiri has only just begun, unfortunately he never planned on how to deal with Fairies. Part 2 of the By Any Means series.
1. Preface

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

00000000000

By Any Means: Heart of Shadows

Preface

0o0o0o0o0

This is part 2 of the By Any Means series. If you haven't read _By Any Means,_ click on my profile link and head to the bottom of the page and click on the "my stories" tab. There you'll find all of my published works as well as part 1 of _By Any Means_. If you don't read it, you will be confused as there will be NO recap for part 1.

If you've already read part 1 click on the next chapter tab to reach the prologue.

0000000000


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

00000000000

By Any Means: Heart of Shadows

Prologue

 **Opening: Heart of Sword by T.M. Revolution**

0o0o0 **Hidden Cave** 0o0o0

"That bastard has set us back for the last time! It's time that the Hitokiri be taken care of!" Kiba Inuzuka raged from where he was seated.

For the first time, in quite some time, a meeting was being held by Kyosho no Issan with every member in attendance. Members from across the continent were gathered to determine what to do about the group of shinobi that were disturbing their plans in the country of Fiore.

"And what would you have us do? Scour the whole of Fiore to flush them out and expose ourselves? This is why we shouldn't let fleabags speak their tiny minds," Ino Yamanaka scoffed.

"Oh shut up, you fucking whore! How many of us has that damn idiot managed to kill over the years? And not just useless mooks, but seasoned shinobi! Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and not to mention that traitor Zabuza! I-"

"Calm yourself, young Inuzuka. There is no need to fret over the Uzumaki boy. While he is a thorn in our sides, he has proven to be quite… interesting. None the less, he will be dealt with." Shimura Danzo stepped forward, causing all the shinobi gathered to rise and bow.

"Danzo-sama, we were beginning to think something had happened," Org, of the Magic Council, was the first to rise and speak to the aging leader.

"What should we do about that group Uzumaki has gathered in Fiore Danzo-sama? We can't simply let them be. Zabuza knows too many of us. Perhaps not our plans, but he can direct them to where several of us are currently," Hyuga Neji chimed in, his younger cousin next to him shifting uncomfortably as the various members turned their gaze on them.

"You will continue to operate as if nothing has happened, nor are any of you to engage with Uzumaki and his group. Those are Danzo-sama's orders." Walking in from behind Danzo was a shinobi with a lion's mask and standard issue ANBU gear. "We have already dispatched Tsume Inuzuka to deal with the matter as per Danzo-sama's orders. No one else is to engage them."

"Grrr, what's the idea of sending my mother and not me!? What happens if that bastard kills her too? I should be out there with-" Kiba stopped mid sentence as glowing red eyes focused on him and an intense killing intent forced him down to his knees.

"Are you questioning Danzo-sama's orders? Your mother has been given specific instructions on how she is to deal with the matter. Soon enough, the Hitokiri will no longer be a problem for any of you to worry about. Now, there are other issues that must be discussed, Danzo-sama." The shinobi released his killing intent and stepped to the side to give the floor to Danzo.

"Thank you Shishi. My brothers and sisters, it is time that we make use of the Balam Alliance and retrieve a lost brother that the fools of Shadow Heart condemned. I think it time that the faith of Jashin returned to the land of Fiore…"

0o0o0 **Midnight - Naruto's Camp** 0o0o0

"Kuro… Kuro was the only person that talked to me after that. Everyone… they were all afraid of me. But I didn't care... at the time Kuro was all I needed," Naruto sighed out as his repressed memories of the first woman he loved were forced to surface. He had been talking for hours, nearly two decades of suppressed emotion being let out. Not once had Erza interrupted him. She simply listened. He had told her a tale of how a happy go lucky kid had become a jaded soldier, leaving out the more...extreme bits. He wasn't ready to tell her, or anyone really, about the time spent as the Hitokiri.

"What happened to her?" Erza, couldn't help her curiosity. Kurotsuchi had been the focus of topic for about an hour. Naruto had been upfront about his relationship with the woman, and she couldn't help but feel threatened. It was clear that he still held some kind of feelings for her, the depth of which Erza couldn't tell. If this Kurotsuchi were to pop up one day, she needed to know the lengths she would have to go to make sure Naruto didn't turn back to his old flame.

"She was killed." Erza's eyes widened at the croak of Naruto's voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine. It was a long time ago." The flatness of his eyes contradicted his words.

"Naruto-"

The blond sighed. "It's late Erza. We should get some sleep. There's… just so much that happened. This is the most I've ever… I never…" he trailed off as Kurotsuchi's last moments replayed within his mind.

Erza turned in his lap and saw he'd closed his eyes. She could tell he was struggling, unwanted tears forming along the edges of his eyes. Slowly she she slid off his lap, slipping her hand into his and stood next to him waiting for him to open his eyes. When he finally did and his eyes met hers, she spoke. "It's enough Naruto. Let's go to bed." She gave his hand a tug to emphasize that she wanted him to stand and go into the tent with her.

"Hai, let's go to bed." He stood and let her lead him into his tent. Once inside Erza directed them to his cot where she climbed onto it first, Naruto following suit. Neither spoke a word as sleep claimed the exhausted shinobi.

Erza watched him for a moment, taking in his facial features. She skimmed a few fingers along the whisker-like scars, causing him to unconsciously twitch to her touch. He had revealed so much to her. She knew there was still something he was hiding, a darkness that was weighing him down. Whatever that darkness was, she'd be there when he confronted it. "You're not alone anymore Naruto. I promise I won't let you be alone ever again." Before sleep finally claimed her for the night she pulled Naruto against her, seeking his warmth. Becoming comfortable, the mage fell asleep next to the shinobi.

0o0o0 **Deserts of Bosco** 0o0o0

Tsume Inuzuka pulled her coat closer, as the desert sands blistered past her face. Her faithful ninken, Kuromaru, close to her side as she entrusted his tracking abilities to lead her to her targets.

She still wasn't sure about the mission she had been given by the elusive leader of Kyosho no Issan. But she had made her bed long ago, and she would do as Danzo had ordered. After all, he had yet to lead any of them astray thus far.

The sun was only beginning to rise and already the heat and wind were getting to her. Luckily for her, she noticed Kuromaru tense, signaling they were close. The sooner she made her offer, the sooner she could get out of this god forsaken desert.

"Halt!"

The yell didn't even phase Tsume as she came to a stop. Coming up from over the dunes were multiple armed soldiers and mages, each pointing a weapon or prepping a spell to fire.

"In the name of the Aristocracy, the true rulers of Bosco, we order you to remove you cloak and identify yourself!" An officer, given his more elaborate uniform, ordered, having stepped forward to show his command over the numerous soldiers.

"Heh, the true rulers of Bosco? I do believe that would be the Hagoromo by this point the way the war is going," Tsume mocked, clearly unafraid of the now annoyed soldiers, "Do you even have an army left anymore?"

The man snarled as he glared down at the insolent woman, "How dare you! Men-" before he could even order his men to detain the trespasser, the dog that was beside the woman was suddenly bearing down on him, bowling him over. He barely registered his men crying out as each and every one of them were taken down.

As he regained his bearings a shadow loomed over him. "You know, all I wanted was to ask a simple question."

"I'll tell you nothing ninja bitch! The Hagoromo will-" he paused as he felt a heavy weight step on him and the intense growling of the dog drowning out any other noise, drool and blood dripping down on his face.

Kuromaru quieted down, sensing Tsume intending to speak to his future chew toy, "I'd be careful how you address me, Kuromaru doesn't take kindly to insults thrown at me. Now as you were agreeing to **answer** my question, I'll ask: are you Colonel Fitzgerald of the 5th regiment, the one who swore to kill the Hitokiri?"

"Kill the… you stupid sow-" Kuromaru barked viciously and growled loudly once again, causing the man to rephrase himself, "Yes, I'm Fitzgerald; however the Hitokiri is dead. Has been for over a year, killed by-"

"A traitor that never killed him." Fitzgerald's eyes widened.

"And why should I believe you-" he was cut off by Tsume as she made her offer.

"And if you want to fulfill your vow, find me in the border town of Glover. Believe me or not, this your only chance of avenging everyone he killed, including your family. Oh, and make sure to bring any man that wants to kill your country's greatest mass murderer. Not these men of course, their dead." Before Fitzgerald could even blink, the massive weight of the dog and the shadow of the woman disappeared into a gust of wind.

Rising for the first time since he'd been knocked down, he stared in abject horror at the scene of carnage that had once been his men.

As he stood in the blood soaked sand, he couldn't help but laugh maniacally as a single thought traversed his mind, " _I'm going to kill you Hitokiri!_ "

00000000

Ending: A 70CM Square Window - MasakoX cover

00000000

Discord: discord . gg / F9DYmHg


	3. Chapter 1: The Storm on the Horizon

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

00000000000

By Any Means: Heart of Shadows

Chapter 1: The Storm on the Horizon

 **Opening: Heart of Sword by T.M. Revolution**

0o0o0 **Random Bar in Onibus** 0o0o0

A tall figure was slumped in a chair, legs planted on a tabletop, his unfocused gaze piercing the ceiling as he listened to his three underlings' report.

"-completed with no injuries. All targets were taken care of," the green haired man who was speaking gave a bow as he finished.

Silence descended upon the emptied bar, the three standing figures staring at their leader. After a few minutes of the silence, the seated figure sighed. "...I'm bored," he drawled out, before lowering his gaze and glaring at his subordinates, eyes flashing like lightning. "I think it's high time we show those weaklings what real strength is."

The only female of the group stepped forward, her hands clapping together lightly. "What a wonderful idea, Lord Laxus," she fawned, eyes fluttering behind her glasses. She immediately stepped back with a glare though, as the purple cat sitting on the table near Laxus started hissing at her.

The third figure started laughing at his comrade's plight, before small wooden totems started flying around him in random patterns. "I can't wait to let loose with my babies," he chuckled, his tongue extending and revealing a Fairy Tail guild emblem.

Laxus merely gazed at his followers, known as the Raijinshu to others, before abruptly standing up. Briefly looking at the purple cat, who was looking back at him, the tall blond started cracking his knuckles. "We've got some planning to do…" he sneered, before stalking out of the wrecked bar, ignoring the bodies that littered the place.

0o0o0 **2 Months Later** 0o0o0

Naruto crossed his arms, blocking the kick Kakashi sent at him, before grabbing said limb and trying to flip the older man. Kakashi was prepared though, and swung his other leg up in a kick toward the blond's face. Quickly releasing him, Naruto jumped back, taking the moment it took Kakashi to straighten his position to analyze their spar so far.

" _Neither of us are going all out, but still… the fact that he's keeping up with me without any effort is annoying."_ Naruto frowned. _"I knew he was strong, but just how strong?"_ he wondered, internally cursing at the fact that he couldn't recruit Kakashi. While the man could be insufferable, his knowledge and skills were still very desirable.

Kakashi, noticing the blond's attention wavering, quickly disappeared into the ground with the **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**. Travelling through the earth, he quickly popped up behind Naruto, landing a punch to his left kidney, before sweeping his legs and dropping an elbow into his face. The older man didn't relax though, immediately turning around and keeping his senses extended as the Naruto behind him poofed out of existence in a cloud of smoke.

Seeing no movement, Kakashi slowly turned in place, before he spoke up, trying to draw the blond out. "I know I was the one to suggest these spars, but is this really all you can offer? Anko puts up more a fight than you."

"Hey! Anko is a very scary lady, and besides, she's been at this for longer than I've been alive! Of course she can put up a better fight than me," Naruto's voice rang out from several different directions, the trees helping him throw his voice and stay hidden. "She's also your wife, and knows all your weak points… In fact…" Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine as Naruto's voice became contemplative. "Maybe I should ask her what your face looks like. Maybe even get her to take a picture. I'm pretty sure some people would pay big bucks for that kind of thing."

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**."

A massive fireball engulfed part of the forest, detonating and setting several other trees around the clearing on fire. Kakashi's eyes were smiling, but a small vein was pulsing in his forehead. He couldn't let the blond leave the clearing alive. Anko would help him, no questions asked. This spar was now a matter of life and death.

"Sage dammit, can't you take a joke?!" The blond yelled, only to dive out of the way of another fireball. "Oh, it's on!" Naruto yelled charging forward, Kakashi racing to meet him.

0o0o0 **Inside the Guild** 0o0o0

The mini-earthquakes had become something of a normal occurrence by now. Various mages merely kept a hand on their drinks and rode it out, knowing they'd eventually stop. There was one group, though, that was talking about the earthquakes rather than ignoring them.

"100 jewels says blondie threatened Kakashi's books," Anko said, slapping the money down on the table she was sitting at.

Sakura snorted. "He did that one last week. I'll put 100 jewels on him threatening to take a picture of Kakashi without his mask."

Erza nodded, before pausing and lying her own 100 jewels on the table. "I think he threatened to get Anko on his case for something."

Lucy just looked around incredulously. "Are we seriously betting on what exactly Naruto did to piss off Kakashi in their regular spar?"

Mira arrived at that moment, several drinks on a tray. "Of course," she answered the blonde, placing the drinks down. "After all, they won't let any of us watch, so we have to do something in the meantime." Here Mirajane smiled beatifically. "And besides, all girls love gossip."

She was answered by serious nods from everyone else at the table as Lucy dropped her head into her hands. "Why is everyone I know so weird…" she mumbled.

Anko slung her arm around the younger girl's shoulders and tried to cheer her up. "Ah, don't worry blondie! You're pretty weird yourself."

"I don't want to hear that from the weirdest one of all!" she shot back, eyes tearing up.

"LUCY!" A loud, obnoxious voice yelled out as the doors to the guild were thrown open. Before they even hit the walls, a pink missile flew toward the table the girls were seated at. Sakura sighed, before standing and lifting her fist. Just before the blur could make contact with the table, she swung down, deflecting her sibling into the ground.

"Natsu, what have I told you about being a nuisance to others?" the older girl said staring down at her adopted brother who was clutching his head.

"...Don't?" he guessed, looking up with a pout. Immediately though, he changed focus to the blonde sitting next to his sister. "Lucy! I got a mission, let's go!" In the time it took her to blink, the young man was already up and grabbing her hand, before beginning to sprint out the guild.

"Dammit Natsu!" the blonde yelled, her body flailing along behind the pink haired mage as they quickly disappeared from the guild.

Sakura just sighed, before grabbing her mug and draining it in seconds and holding it out to Mira. "Another, please."

"Certainly," the mage turned bartender said, as she stood to go get her friend a refill, returning quickly.

"So Red, how's Whiskers doing?" Anko asked, focusing on Erza.

"He seems to be doing okay. Thankfully he and Kakashi have come to an… agreement, so that they're not constantly avoiding each other whenever they're both here at the guild. They still can't stand being around each other for more than a few minutes at a time, though."

Anko snorted. "Men, they get pissed off easy, but let 'em hit each other for a while and they'll get over it soon enough."

"They've probably given each other enough head trauma to forget why they were at odds in the first place," Sakura offered, remembering her hands on experience with her shishou.

Erza nodded along, agreeing. After all, while Natsu and Gray end up fighting, they always seem to get along afterwards. Raising her drink to her mouth, Erza tried to formulate exactly what she wanted to say next, before deciding to just come out with it. "So, I said he was doing okay, but he does seem to be heading out rather frequently. He claims that it has something to do with work, but then refuses to tell me just exactly what kind of work it is." Seeing Anko's look, she continued on. "Not that I'm pressuring him into telling me about everything he does, it's just… I worry for him…" she trailed off, quiet at the end.

This side of Erza being exposed was new for most of the girls. The redhead has always lived up to the name Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. Seeing her quietly worrying over someone else's well being was… different. _"But not in a bad way,"_ Mirajane contemplated with a light giggle. _"It makes her seem more girly."_

"If it's about his job," Anko began, "Kakashi has done a little digging, just to make sure Whiskers wasn't getting in over his head." Seeing the looks she was getting from Sakura and Mira, the older woman blushed. "W-what? We worry about him too!"

Coughing into her hand, the purplenette continued. "It seems like Whiskers is currently employed by a bodyguard company called Atlas. We're not sure what his position is, exactly, but he does seem to be fairly high placed."

Unknowingly, the tension in Erza's shoulders relaxed. While she had faith in her boyfriend, it didn't hurt to have confirmation. And bodyguarding was a reputable profession. Although she could see why he might not have mentioned it to her before. Guarding high value clients could be dangerous. Although, that did beg the question…

"Is Atlas a guild?"

Anko shook her head. "No, it's a bodyguard company. Seems to have been formed by one Kazama Arashi, an elemental with a small fortune and a dislike of guilds. He never felt comfortable trusting guilds, and he wanted a way to help out his people, so he set up Atlas." The woman shrugged. "All in all, he's pretty clean."

The girls were silent for a moment, before realizing that there was another visitor, this one sitting on the table. Seeing their eyes on him, the pug raised his paw. "Yo. You wanna feel how soft my paw pads are?"

"PAKKUN!"

The squeal behind him came to late; before he could try and escape, Mirajane scooped him up into her arms, rubbing her face into the bandana on his head. "Must you always do this?" the pug asked in a deadpan.

Mirajane just nodded, not relinquishing her hold.

Snickering, Anko got his attention. "Whatcha need, Puggles?"

Sighing, Pakkun deftly escaped, causing Mira to pout. "Kakashi sent me. He and the blond brat need a pickup. They're too exhausted to make their way back on their own."

"Alright, time to go pick up those idiots. Pinkie, you mind coming? They'll probably need some healing," Anko explained as she stood up.

Draining the last of her drink, Sakura stood up as well. "I suppose. Who knows what those two would do if someone didn't treat them properly. See you later, Mira, Erza."

Leaving the two mages, they begin walking out the guild, Pakkun leading the way. Just before they get out of earshot, they hear the master yelling.

"All right you lot, listen up! It's almost time for the Harvest Festival! And you know what that means!"

0o0o0 **The Next Day** 0o0o0

"HA! Full House… I win again," Naruto said as he slapped his cards down onto the table. The assorted mages groaned as they slumped over, their souls trying to leave their bodies. Counting his winnings, the blond didn't look up as he asked a question. "So, that makes it what… 57 wins for me, 0 for Fairy Tail?"

Lucy, who had been watching on from the side, was staring blankly. _"It isn't possible…"_ she thought to herself. _"There's no way someone has that much good luck… And look at all that money. I could pay my rent 3 times over with it…"_

As Naruto's cackling echoed through the guild, Erza, Sakura, and Tenten shook their heads. The three were seated at the bar, deep in conversation. "So… has he always been this lucky?" the redhead asked.

"Supposedly," Sakura began. "I hadn't known him that long back then, but everything I've heard from Sasuke points to it. From managing to escape from his parents to painting village monuments in broad daylight, he apparently has the devil's luck." Sakura eyes clouded as she remembered someone else with the "devil's" luck. "I just wish shishou would stop stealing my wallet…" she muttered to herself.

Seeing Sakura withdraw into herself, Tenten took over. "It's really weird, I mean, his luck can affect anything. Watch." Seeing she had the redhead's attention, Tenten casually withdrew a kunai and chucked it at the blond as he was still gloating over his winnings. Erza's eyes widened as her mouth opened to shout a warning, but before she could, a mug sailed through the air and intercepted the weapon, before dumping its contents on the blond. Baffled, Erza looked to where the mug had come from, only to see Macao on the floor, having just tripped after grabbing his drink from the table next to him.

"What- I don't… How?"

Tenten just nodded. "Exactly."

The three girls sat in silence, two pondering the laws of the universe and one lamenting her guardian's gambling habits. Finally, Sakura managed to shake herself out of funk. "Anyways, how are things going with Naruto, Erza?"

"Things are going fine between us," the redhead said, raising a questioning brow.

"Oh come on, give us the details," Tenten clarified, slinging an arm around Erza's armored shoulders. "What kind of kisser is he, how many times have you done it, who's on top-"

Erza's face blushed brighter and brighter as Tenten went on, before Sakura's empty mug bounced off the brunette's head, distracting her.

"What I meant," the pinkette said, throwing Tenten an exasperated glare, "is between guild missions and Naruto's trips to check in on his 'business...' Sakura made air quotes around business, before leaning in. "...have you been able to spend time alone together?"

Calming herself, Erza met the other woman's gaze. "Yes, we've been on a couple of… dates, so far."

"And?" Tenten prompted when it looked like Erza wasn't going to say anymore.

"And what?"

"How were they?" Sakura asked, pushing the brunette to the side. "Where did you go? What did you do? That kind of stuff," the pinkette supplied.

"Oh. They were nice. We went shopping for armor and weapons, and he's taken me to that new bakery that sells the most delicious strawberry cake." Stars appeared in the redhead's eyes as she remembered how good the cake was.

"Well, what about-"

"Erza-chan, look, look!" Naruto cut in as he ran over, arms stuffed with jewels, leaving Sakura to roll her eyes as she was interrupted. "Suckers, the lot of them. So, where do you want to go to dinner? It's on me."

Erza looked at the money in her boyfriend's arms, then up at his face, then over at the despondent mages he'd thoroughly trounced. "Naruto…" she began, looking at his smiling face, "...did you just offer to take me out to dinner with money you fleeced from my fellow guild members?"

Cocking his head to the side, the blond hesitated for a moment. "...Maybe?"

Sighing, Erza smiled. "Well, maybe this will teach them not to be so loose with their money." Her expression brightened as she began to think of the delicious cake from before. "I suppose I could stand stopping by the bakery for a snack, if that's okay with you?" she asked, standing up and looking at Naruto.

The blond used one arm to salute his girlfriend before spinning around and beginning to walk. "Right, all you can eat strawberry cake it is. And then off to a ramen stand."

As the two walked away, all the various mages grumbled as they had the same thought. _"They're perfect for each other."_

As the couple exited, no one seemed to notice the purple cat that trailed after them.

0o0o0 **Border of Fiore and Bosco** 0o0o0

"Fitzgerald, do you really believe what those guys said?" pondered a man wearing extremely high quality clothes as a platoon of ~30 Boscoan soldiers marched through the mountains that separated Fiore and Bosco.

"I've got to admit, it is odd for that damn shinobi to just show up out of nowhere and claim **he** is still alive." Fitzgerald spat to the side at the mention of that filth. "But I hope she was telling the truth." A mad glint flickered in the man's eyes.

"The fucking Hags even held a memorial service for the bastard. Wouldn't be the first time they said we killed someone only to have them pop up later," one of the soldiers growled out, fists clenching.

The first man waved his hand dismissively, as his horse pranced ahead. "Dealing with them will be a trifling matter. Once we deal with him, real or not, they have agreed to remove the stain of the Hagoromo from our country." Glancing up, the fallen noble noted the end of the mountain range was in sight. "Fitzgerald," he called out, "where exactly were we told to go again?"

"Mage guild Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town."

00000000

 **Ending: A 70CM Square Window - MasakoX cover**

00000000

Thanks to Tom, The Storm Master 567, and Flem5 for joining the discord!

Discord: discord . gg / F9DYmHg


	4. Chapter 2: Festival of Endings

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

00000000000

By Any Means: Heart of Shadows

Chapter 2: Festival of Endings

 **Opening: Heart of Sword by T.M. Revolution**

0o0o0 **Streets of Magnolia** 0o0o0

Lucy sighed as she carefully walked along the edge of the stone road, the river to her right. Giving a half-hearted wave to the porters heading down river, she glanced back at Plue, who was walking besides her. "Why can't there be any good jobs available?" Crouching down, she scooped Plue into her arms. "And with Erza busy with Naruto, Gray and Natsu have been so busy competing with one another…" she sighed again. "Why me?"

"What's wrong, Lucy-chan?"

The kind voice brought the blonde out of her thoughts, and she realized that she was back in front of her apartment building.

"Oh, Mr. Shimura! How are you doing tonight?" she responded, stepping up next to the old man and looking across the river.

"Fine as ever. Haven't caught much today though," he said, waggling the end of his fishing rod. "But you didn't answer my question. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, just the usual issues with rent," Lucy sighed out, taking a seat next to the old man, feet dangling above the water.

"But I thought you had a team you went on missions with?" Shimura said, his head turning so his sole eye could gaze at her.

"They're always busy," the blonde snorted out. "Natsu and Gray keep getting in fights with each other and stomping out of the guild in ridiculous contests." Shaking her head, she continued, thankful that she had someone she could vent to. "And normally, Erza would stop them, but she's been so caught up with Naruto and going on dates that she ends up overlooking them. Which leaves me high and dry." Sighing again, she rested her head on top of Plue.

Eye sparkling, the old man set his fishing rod aside. "Oho? What's that? Fairy Tail's Titania has a boyfriend?"

Giving an exasperated look at the old man, Lucy said, "Aren't you a little behind the times? That's been the gossip around town for weeks now."

Laughing, Danzo rested his chin in his hand. "Well, do I look like I get around and gossip all day long?" Seeing the blonde about to speak up again, he waved her off. "Well, forget it. You're right, after all. So," here he leaned in conspiratorially, "tell me what else the gossipers say?" he asked a playful gleam in his eye.

Giving a half-hearted glare at the old man, Lucy muttered under her breath. "I swear you're just as bad as a teenage girl sometimes…"

"What was that?"

"I asked if you had any plans for the Fairy Festival tomorrow?" she quickly replied glancing away for a second.

"Oh, not much," he began, looking around at the mostly decorated town. "Probably going to spend the morning fishing, before heading toward the main road for the Fantasia parade."

"Yeah, I can't wait for that," the blonde replied wistfully. "It's supposed to be the star attraction, and shows off all of Fairy Tail's mages!"

"So you'll be in it then?" the old man inquired.

"Of course, I'm one of the big name mage's you know," Lucy exaggerated.

"And what about the Titania? Will she make an appearance with this boyfriend of hers?" he continued.

"Erza? Yeah, she'll be there. She'll be the focal point, along with master." After answering she frowned a bit. "Naruto though? He's not really part of the guild, so I don't know if he'd even be allowed to participate…" she trailed off, before a lightbulb went off above her head. "Oh, that's right! He's not even in Magnolia now. He went out of town for his job. He said he'd try to make it back in time, but he still hasn't shown up."

"Oh, so the boyfriend doesn't work in Magnolia?" Danzo asked. "That seems like a bit of trouble. Long distance relationships can be hard on both parties…"

"Ah, no, it isn't like that," Lucy quickly backtracked waving her hands and almost dropping Plue into the river. After resecuring the spirit, she tilted her head in thought. "Well, maybe it is? He seems to stay in Magnolia when he's not working, but whenever he gets called in he has to leave town."

"Is he part of another guild? That could explain it."

"No, not a guild." Lucy shook her head. "What did Anko say it was… Oh yeah! It was a bodyguard company or something. I think it was called Atlas."

"Atlas, huh? Well, if it's doing bodyguarding, then it sounds like a reputable business." The old man nodded his head sagely. "Well, he better treat the Titania well. She's the star of Magnolia to us old folk, you know? Wouldn't want to have to drive the poor boy away or anything," he said, trying and failing to look intimidating.

Laughing, Lucy stood up, setting Plue back on the ground. "Geez, Mr. Shimura, I wouldn't joke about that. Naruto's really strong. And from what I've seen, he's head over heels for Erza. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Shaking his head, Danzo waved her off as he stood up. "I'll remember that. Take care now, Lucy. I'm sure things will start going your way tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mr. Shimura!" the blonde called, entering her apartment building.

The old man stood there for a moment, smiling before suddenly counting down to himself. _'5...4...3...2...1…"_

"KYAH! NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

0o0o0 **The Next Morning - Lucy's Apartment** 0o0o0

"Grr… where is it? I know I put that outfit in here somewhere!" Lucy rummaged through her closet throwing dresses and shirts out in search of her cheer costume she'd bought recently.

"Nnng… Lucy I'm trying to sleep!" Natsu called out from her bed, rolling over on his side to sleepily glare at the blonde.

"It's nearly 9 o'clock Natsu! We told everyone we'd meet them in an hour! Now get out of bed and put on some fresh clothes! Are you listening to me?" Lucy turned to glare at him, only to find he'd fallen back asleep. "Don't go back to sleep!"

"Lucy, I'm hungry! I want fish for breakfast!" Happy cried floating over to her.

"Then go outside and catch one! You're a flying cat!" she yelled, grabbing Happy and throwing him out her window. "Why can't my mornings ever be simple?" Lucy complained as she stared at the still snoring Natsu. "At least he's cute," Lucy mumbled as she stalked over to her bed before grabbing Natsu by the ear and dragging him out of bed.

"Gah! Ow ow ow ow ow! I'm up, Lucy! I'm up!"

His cries went ignored as she threw him in the bathroom. "I don't want to see you out of here until you've showered and brushed your teeth, and so help me if you use my toothbrush again I'm getting Sakura. I'll have a change of clothes for you sitting on my bed, and yes you will exit with a towel on, pick up your clothes, and reenter the bathroom to change. You have 10 minutes." Lucy then slammed the door closed.

"Now where the hell did I put that outfit?"

0o0o0 **Streets of Magnolia - 50 Minutes Later** 0o0o0

"Hey, Natsu, Lucy, Happy! Over here!" Cana yelled over the crowd, waving her beer mug cheerfully.

"One of these days I will find out how your liver hasn't failed," Sakura mumbled under her breath, an unnerving glint beginning to form in her eyes. "Maybe I should just open her up and-"

"Hands off Sakura-chan. Cana's my girlfriend," Tenten said, a brace of kunai peeking out from inside her sleeve.

Before the two could go any farther, Natsu and Lucy arrived. Sniffing a couple times, Natsu made a face. "Did you go on another failed date, sis? You reek-" A loud bang momentarily silenced the crowd as Natsu's face was introduced to the ground.

"Ha, it's first thing in the morning and already flame brain is getting his ass kicked," Gray chuckled as he walked up, Juvia hot on his heels. Turning, he greeted Lucy, who just stood there, face in her hands. "Morning Lucy. Is this your first Festival?"

Nodding, the blonde stepped around the twitching body of the Dragon Slayer and his irate sister. "Mhm. I've heard about it before, but never had the chance to come. I'm looking forward… to…" She trailed off, an ominous pressure emanating from behind Gray, Juvia gazing as if she could incinerate Lucy where she stood.

"Oh, is everyone already here?"

The group turned, noting the approaching redhead and brunette. "See, I told you everyone would be here Erza-sama," Haku spoke up, a beatific smile on her face. "They probably just forgot you told them to meet at the guild hall because they were so excited for today."

Everyone froze at that. Did Erza say that? No one could remember. It did sound like something she might have said. Thankfully Erza nodded, accepting the explanation. "Yes, that's the case. The Festival is awfully exciting." The redhead then sighed, her gaze going distant for a moment. "It would be better if Naruto was here, though," she whispered, but not quietly enough.

"It couldn't be helped. Naruto-sama directed me to apologize profusely on his behalf, but an issue cropped up that he just had to take care of back at Atlas. As soon as it's resolved, he'll be making his way back as fast as possible." Haku looked up at the sky briefly. "In fact, he should be back by midday."

Shaking her head, the redhead put it out of her mind. "So, does everyone else already have plans for today? Remember, the Miss Fairy Tail contest is being held right after lunch, so make sure you get there with plenty of time to spare."

"You bet your pretty little butt we'll be there," Tenten said, before being yanked off her feet by Cana and Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, where did you see that drinking contest again?" Cana asked, almost drooling at the thought of getting to drink as much as she wanted for free.

"Through the main square, and just past the dunking cages," the irate pinkette said. "Let's hurry up, I need to get drunk."

As soon as the trio turned the corner, Natsu sprang up. Cracking his neck, he turned toward Gray, a fierce smile on his face. "Okay, streaker, what are we starting with this year?"

Butting heads with the other mage, Gray's eyes narrowed. "Well, idiot, I was thinking we'd start with the batting cages."

"Sounds good to-HURK!" Natsu's agreement cut off as Lucy yanked on his scarf, choking him.

"Nope. Sorry Gray, he said he'd be spending today with me," the blond gave a wide smile that instantly caused Natsu to pale. He knew that look, and it meant trouble if he didn't give in.

Standing, the pink haired mage rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yeah. I almost forgot," he gulped a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "L-lets go, yeah?" He sighed in relief as Lucy's smile returned to normal. _"Damnit sis, why would you teach her that?"_

As the two began to walk away, a voice spoke up from behind them. "So where are we going?"

Glancing back, a half naked Gray was following them, Juvia secretly collecting the clothes he kept losing.

" _Why me?"_ Lucy slumped over, a waterfall of tears pouring from her eyes.

Watching the antics of her fellow guild mates, Erza smiled softly.

"Well, everyone else seems to have plans. What should we do now, Erza-sama?" Haku asked, head tilting as he observed the surrounding crowd.

"You know you don't have to follow me everywhere. I'm, sure you'd rather be off doing your own thing, right?" Erza asked, concerned at taking up so much of the brunette's time.

"Nonsense. I wouldn't be following you around if I didn't want to." _"Plus Naruto-sama told me to keep an eye on you. And even if he doesn't say it, he needs you."_

"If you say so." The redhead glanced around before walking off in a different direction from her guildmates. "Our first stop is at a little out of the way shop. I have a package I need to pick up."

0o0o0 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall - 1:00pm** 0o0o0

Kakashi had just returned to the table where Anko and the kids had gotten settled, passing his wife a drink when he spotted Sakura stumbling through the crowd, Tenten and Karin following close behind. Catching the duos' eyes, he waved for them to grab the pinkette and join them.

The two wrestled the belligerent girl into a seat, before pulling up chairs of their own. "Hey Kakashi, Anko," Tenten greeted as Karin batted away Sakura's hands and placed a glowing palm on her forehead.

"Ugh, whyyyyy…" Sakura moaned out, as Karin's skillful manipulation of healing chakra swiftly removed the worst of the alcohol's effects. "Now I have to be sober and miserable. Thanks, Karin."

"We have to try and set a good example for kids, right Rinko? Kamui?" The redhead leaned over and began cooing at the two children; Kamui clapped excitedly while Rinko merely stared at her, her head cocking slightly to the side.

Anko just chuckled, relaxing as she sipped on her drink. Turning to the brunette, she raised an eyebrow. "So why aren't you taking part in this, Buns?"

"Are you kidding me? Cana's been planning to win this for weeks now. No way I'd get in her way." Seeing Anko's flat stare, she quickly glanced side to side before leaning in. "Besides, it's easier to ogle my girlfriend from out here than from behind the stage."

"A girl after my own heart!" Anko laughed before leering at Kakashi. "It's too bad the master shot down my idea for a Mister Fairy Tail contest. There was gonna be a swimsuit competition and everything."

Not wanting to hear the couples flirting anymore, Sakura looked around for anything to distract her. Seeing a blob of spiky black hair, she took a chance. "Hey, over here!" Just as she called out though, the crowd parted, revealing Sasuke. The pinkette's shoulders slumped as he made his way over. "Damnit, not another one of the happy couples group…"

Seeing the full table, Sasuke looked around briefly before grabbing at a nearby chair. As his hand was about to close on the wooden back, though, a purple paw swiped at his hand, batting it away.

Sasuke froze, his eyes meeting the golden gaze of the cat which was currently occupying the chair.

"Nya…"

"Um…" Sasuke paused, getting the oddest feeling that the cat was judging him. "...May I have the chair?"

After a few more seconds of staring, the cat broke eye contact. Its two tails waved gently behind it as it leapt down to the floor unhurriedly.

" _Wait, what?!"_ Sasuke blinked rapidly, glaring at the single tailed cat as it strolled away between the legs of the crowd, disappearing quickly.

"Stop being such a slowpoke Sasuke!" Tenten called out. "Hurry up and get over here before the show starts!"

"But didn't you see-"

"Everyone, I'm so glad you could make it!" Max Alors, the chosen MC for this year's Miss Fairy Tail Contest, announced strutting onto the stage, his amplified voice cutting off other conversations. "The battle of beauty between our female fairies is about to heat up! I'm Max, the Sand mage, and I will be your host for this year's Miss Fairy Tail Contest!"

The crowd roared with excitement as whistles and shouts filled the guild hall.

"Go Lucy!"

"Shut up Natsu! Your girlfriend's got nothing on Bisca!"

"Settle down everyone! Without further ado, entry number one: The exotic beauty with a bottomless pit for a stomach, Cana Alberona!"

Cana confidently walked on stage before posing.

"Knock 'em dead hot stuff!" Tenten yelled out, cheering as loud as she could.

"Now it's time to appeal to the crowd with your magic!" Max exclaimed as he bent backwards.

Cana said nothing, only smirking, as she pulled a deck of cards out and let them magically fly around her before the cards blurred out her entire body.

"Wow! The cards are covering her whole body!"

The cards suddenly exploded in light as Cana was revealed once more, now in an orange and dark green bikini, standing in a new pose.

"Oh! She's changed into a swimsuit!"

Smirking at all the attention, Cana tilted her head slightly forward as she finally addressed the crowd. "Thanks, I'll be taking that beer money now," she practically purred out, finishing with a flourish.

Off to the side Lucy watched with wide eyes. "A swimsuit? No fair!" She lamented, not noticing the figure that had appeared right next to her.

"I see… that's a good idea."

Lucy gasped in shock at the appearance of the redhead next to her, "Erza! You're participating too!?"

Erza closed her eyes as she nodded sagely. "Yes. Even if he's not here, I know Naruto would want me to compete in order to take down our rivals. I shall not let Mirajane and Sasuke win this important moment for couples."

Lucy could only stare, glad that Natsu and her were not officially an item all of a sudden.

Back on stage, Max called out the next contestant. "Entry number two: She might be a newcomer but her abilities are S-class! Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart, Juvia Lockser!"

In the middle of the stage, Juvia smiled as she closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her chest. " _May these feelings reach you, Gray-sama!_ " Spreading her arms out Juvia's body turned to water as a wave rose beneath her, before crashing down in front of her.

As the water settled, the stage had transformed into an island setting and Juvia stood posed in a new swimsuit she'd bought in order to win the affections of her beloved Gray-sama. "She put on a performance that matches her swimsuit!"

"Gray-sama, did you see?" Juvia smiled brightly as the crowd cheered at her performance, caring only for the opinion of Gray.

Off to the side Lucy gritted her teeth at the obvious use of sex appeal. "Not another one!"

Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"Entry number three: Everyone's favorite poster girl of the guild. Her beauty is known throughout the land! Mirajane!" Max jumped excitedly, as Mirajane stood in the middle of the stage waving in an innocent manner with her iconic smile.

"Hi everyone!" Mira called out with a smile and a wave. "Here's a taste of my **Transformation Magic**!" She clapped her hands together, a puff of smoke obscuring her body. As the smoke cleared, everyone's jaws dropped.

Where before stood a pretty barmaid, there was now a scantily clad ninja dressed in pink and white, with a long black scarf covering the bottom half of her face. "Nin nin!" she cheerfully announced, raising her hands in a fake hand seal. The crowd went wild.

"Uooooh! Mirajane, I love you!"

"She's even prettier in person!"

"Tch… That outfit's not even practical. How could you fight in that? One good hit and it would fall apart. Not to mention…"

Lucy sweat dropped as Erza began ruthlessly listing all the perceived flaws with Mirajane's costume.

"Moving on to entry number four: She needs no explanation, Titania!" Snapping out of her mumbling, Erza lept out onto the stage. "Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail's strongest woman!"

The crowd cheered just as loudly as they had for Mirajane. Erza meanwhile gave the crowd a once over, looking for a certain blond and felt a pang of disappointment at not seeing her boyfriend in the crowd.

"She's here!"

"Erza, you're so cool!"

Erza closed her eyes and smirked, reigning in her disappointment. "I will show all of you a very special requip." Her body began to glow as her Heart Kreuz armor faded away and a strong gust of pink wind swirled around her before bursting away.

"G-goth loli!" Lucy yelled shocked, as the crowd went wild over Erza's outfit.

Standing on stage, Erza's hair was now held in a ponytail by a black bow, she wore a black frilled skirt, knee high stockings that ran down into black boots, and a black jacket with flared, frilled sleeves that opened at the chest to reveal a white button up shirt.

Erza smiled to herself. "That decided it," she commented as the crowd kept cheering for her before exiting the stage.

"Entry number five: The little fairy, the cute and knowledgeable Levy McGarden!" Levy hopped up on one leg as she opened her arms and smiled brightly to the crowd as Max introduced her.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cheered for their teammate and crush.

"Solid Script!" Levy cast her **Word Magic** as the words snow, metal, butterfly and flower appeared behind her made exactly out of what they described.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cheered even louder as Levy left the stage while Bisca walked out in a bikini.

"Entry number six: The sexy sniper, Bisca Mulan!" Bisca raised her hand to show four coins with heart faces before throwing them up in the air.

" **Requip**!" a rifle materialized in Bisca's hands as she took aim at the now falling coins. " **The Gunner**!" Taking her shot, her magical attack pierced all four coins dead center. "Yeehaw!" Bisca caught all four coins, maneuvering them in between her fingers to show off her deadly accuracy.

"How cute!" Alzack exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

From the side of the stage, Lucy couldn't help but be amazed by everyone's talent and magic.

"Entry number seven: Our guild's super rookie! This upcoming star will sparkle with the guidance of the celestial spirits! Lucy H-"

"Don't say my name!" Lucy scrambled to prevent Max from announcing her last name. " _If everyone hears my last name there's no way they'll give me the 500000 jewel._ " Lucy awkwardly waved off her outburst.

"Um, I'm going to do a cheer dance with my celestial spirits!" Lucy nervously spoke up as she raised up her pompoms.

The crowd grew excited at Lucy's announcement before a mysterious voice burst out across the guild hall.

"Entry number eight!"

"Hey! I haven't gotten my appeal time yet!" Lucy yelled while doing a few cheer moves.

"If you talk about a Fairy, then it's me!" a sultry voice from behind her spoke up, as a woman clad in a green dress and fairy wings walked out from behind the curtain. "If you talk about beauty, then it's me!" As she passed Max, she threw a smirk at the crowd. "That's right, it's all me!"

A fan snapped open in her right hand as she planted herself in front of Lucy. "The champion will definitely be me, Evergreen!" Gently waving her fan in front of her face, Evergreen surveyed the crowd. "There's no point in continuing any further, so we'll end the beauty contest here."

While the non-members of the crowd were slightly puzzled, the guild members were shocked, most of all master Makarov.

"What? Evergreen?!" Gray said, his face paling rapidly.

"She came back?!" Elfman met the ice mage's gaze nervously.

"Who do you think you are? This is my time to show off! In fact, who are you? You're not someone from the guild I know," Lucy complained, glaring at the haughty brunette.

"Lucy, don't look into her eyes!" Sakura yelled, trying to warn the blonde before Evergreen could use her magic on the unsuspecting contestant.

"Who am I? Hmph, I'm the rightful "Titania" of Fairy Tail you brat!" Evergreen seethed before raising her glasses and casting **Stone Eyes** on the blonde, turning her into stone.

"She turned to stone!?"

"Is this supposed to be appealing?"

"Lucy! Turn her back now!" Natsu jumped up, flames encasing his body as he snarled at Evergreen.

Max gulped at the sight of the now stone statue of Lucy. "This is bad," he muttered, turning to the audience and creating a large arrow with his **Sand Magic**. "Everyone run away!"

The crowd immediately turned and made a mad dash for the exit, leaving behind the confused and now upset guild members.

"Evergreen! What's the meaning of all this!? Are you trying to ruin the festival?" Kakashi spoke up in a harsh tone.

"If this is a joke, it's not a very funny one." Makarov walked forward. "If you turn her back now, all will be forgiven!"

"Of course it's not a joke. After all you need some entertainment for a festival don't you?" Evergreen chuckled to herself, unfazed by Kakashi and Makarov as she raised her fan toward the curtain. A brief application of magic caused a small flame to appear, the curtain quickly erupting into a fiery blaze, revealing all of the previous contestants had also been turned into stone statues.

"Mira!" Sasuke called out, rising off the stool he'd been sitting on at the sight of his girlfriend being made of stone.

Next to him Tenten also stood up at the sight of Cana. "Evergreen, turn her back now!"

"Erza-sama!" Haku cried out, angry with herself that she hadn't been able to protect her mistress.

"You fool! Return them to normal at once!" Makarov commanded.

Evergreen merely smirked as a lightning bolt struck the stage as if in response to the master's words, kicking up a cloud of dust. A deep voice echoed out as everyone was blinking the spots out of their eyes.

"Oi, Fairy Tail idiots…" The dust cleared, revealing 3 new figures standing beside Evergreen: a stoic green haired man with a sword at his side, a tall masked man with small totems floating around his head, and a fierce looking blond with a scar on his face wearing a large overcoat. "...The real festival begins now!"

Gasps rang out from the gathered mages as their fears were confirmed.

"Laxus!"

"Freed and Bickslow are here too!"

"Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe…" Anko growled out, only Kakashi's hand on her shoulder preventing her from charging forward.

The blond, Laxus, sneered at the rabble before looking toward the guild master. "Let's play a game, old man."

"Don't do something stupid," Makarov rumbled out, his eyes narrowing at his grandson. "We have to get ready for Fantasia. Turn them back right now!"

Ignoring the threatening look, Laxus just smiled menacingly. "The Fantasia is late at night. If we hurry this up, people might get to see it." To punctuate his words, another lightning bolt formed, targeted toward the statue of Lucy.

"Stop it!" Makarov felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of his grandson actually harming one of the children in his care.

"Lucy!" Natsu roared out, jumping forward with hands blazing, only to find his attempt thwarted by an invisible barrier that flashed with purple runes for a brief second. "What the hell is this?!"

Thankfully, the lightning bolt curved at the last second and hit the ground next to Lucy. Laxus grinned, seeing the pale faces in the crowd as he walked forward, slinging his arm around the stone girl. "Calm down, Natsu. You'll get your chance later." Refocusing on his grandfather, he laid out his plan.

"I'll take these girls as hostages, to ensure you follow the rules. If you don't, well...they might just get broken." He chuckled. "Like I said, this will be the main show."

"Laxus," Makarov began, a vein pulsing in his forehead as he took a threatening step forward, "...there are some things that can't be joked about!"

Flippantly, his grandson fired back. "Of course. I'm being serious, old man."

Freed and Bickslow then stepped forward on either side of Laxus. "It's just a game, to find out-" Freed began, placing a hand on his sword.

"-who's the strongest in Fairy Tail," Bickslow finished, his totems whirling around his head.

"The rules are simple." Laxus released Lucy and threw his arms up into the air. "The last man standing wins! Fairy Tail Fight starts-!"

"Laxus-sama," a voice cut in, interrupting the blond's announcement. All eyes were drawn to the kneeling figure who wasn't there a second ago. "You're forgetting about the exemptions."

"...Right," the lightning mage said, ruffling his hair annoyedly. "Why don't you let them know, since you're so anxious to do something Yugito."

Smoothly standing up, the ponytailed blonde dressed in grey and purple turned to face the crowd, causing Kakashi and Anko to silently panic.

"Is that…?" Anko furiously whispered to her husband, eyes never leaving the new figure.

"Former S-class Jounin, Jinchuriki to the Nibi, Nii Yugito? Yes, that's her," he replied, eyes rapidly scanning the guild hall. "This is not good, Anko."

"No shit. What's the plan?" the purplenette hissed.

Before Kakashi could reply, the female shinobi on the stage cleared her throat, a twinkle flashing briefly in her eyes before returning to their impassive gaze. "My master, Laxus-sama, has seen fit to extend an invitation to certain worthy persons to directly join the Raijinshu." Staring out among the crowd, her eyes briefly passed over Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Tenten. As descendants of Shinobi, your lineage, resolve, and skill make you worthy to join us. Step forward and pledge your loyalty to Laxus-sama, and you will have no need to participate in this game."

Dead silence. Everyone's eyes turned toward the three named, showing mixed reactions. Some disbelief, some confusion, and some in realization.

" _Oh no,"_ Kakashi thought, mind racing a mile a minute. _"This is possibly the worst thing that could happen. No one is ready for this."_ As he moved to take a step forward, Sakura spoke up.

"The hell are you talking about?" the pinkette questioned, hands planted on her hips. "Us? Descended from Shinobi? I was raised by Tsunade of the magic council."

Tenten spoke up next, skillfully twirling a knife in her left hand. "And I'm an orphan. Never had any parents or family, until I made my way here."

The guild's attention now focused on Sasuke, who stood there silently, hair shadowing his eyes. Abruptly, his head snapped up, eyes flaring a demonic red as the Sharingan spun into existence. "You turn my girlfriend to stone, use her as a hostage, and then have the gall to ask me to join you?" Sasuke's hands came together in a flurry of hand signs, before grasping his left wrist with his right hand. A loud chirping noise caused those near him to wince and back up as lightning covered his left hand. "DIE! **CHIDORI!** " he yelled, launching himself toward the group on stage.

"Dammit Sasuke!" Kakashi cursed under his breath as he performed a rapid **Shunshin** , intercepting the young man. Even if he managed to pierce the barrier that had stopped Natsu earlier, Yugito far outclassed him.

Grabbing Sasuke's hand, he shoved it into the floor, causing the wooden planks to explode. He then twisted the boy's arms into a lock behind him with his left hand, using the motion to get behind him and dropping a knee into the small of his back. To finish it off, he slammed Sasuke's head into the floor with his right hand, preventing the Sharingan from glancing at anyone else. "Sasuke, I taught you to never use that move on an ally. Calm down!"

Sasuke's heavy breathing and the creak of the floorboards were the only sounds, until one person began clapping.

"Yes, that's the spirit!" Laxus laughed, eyes cruel as he stared at teacher and student. "This is a fight for the future, us five versus all of you."

"Indeed," Evergreen said, adjusting her glasses. "If you want to turn the girls back to normal, you'll have to beat us. The time limit is three hours." She smirked. "If you can't defeat us by then, then all of these statues will turn to sand."

"What the hell?!"

"Are they serious?!"

"Laxus…" Kakashi's sharp gaze pierced through everyone on the stage, a heavy feeling beginning to weigh down on them. "You've brought this on yourself. Don't regret it."

The Thunder God Tribe smiled uneasily at the threat, while Yugito and Laxus remained unmoved. "The battlefield will be all of Magnolia," Laxus carried on, meeting his grandfather's eyes. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

"Don't you dare!" Makarov roared out, his body expanding rapidly as he activated his **Titan Magic**.

A bright flash of light and the boom of thunder answered him, briefly incapacitating everyone. As they recovered, they were left with Laxus' parting words.

"Let the Battle of Fairy Tail begin!"

00000000

 **Ending: Silhouette - LeeandLie cover**

00000000

Join our Discord! discord . gg / ZA45kmV

Don't forget to favorite and review!


	5. Chapter 3: Fight Your Friends!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

00000000000

By Any Means: Heart of Shadows

Chapter 3: Fight Your Friends! The Fairy Civil War!

 **Opening: Heart of Sword by T.M. Revolution**

0o0o0 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall** 0o0o0

"Let the Battle of Fairy Tale begin!"

Laxus' parting shout echoed throughout the guild, angering everyone present.

"Those bastards! I can't believe this!" Macao and Wakaba looked at each other grimly.

"Taking hostages and running away isn't manly at all! I'm gonna beat them up and save you, sis!" Elfman cried out, his large frame subtly bulking up even further as his magic surged.

Hearing the shouts of their fellow guildmates, almost everyone turned and began to run for the doors before another voice cut through the hubbub.

"I can't believe filth like you was allowed into the guild!"

The sheer venom in the voice caused everyone's eyes to be drawn to a purple haired mage with glasses and a red bow tying up her hair. She was currently standing defiantly in front of Kakashi and Sasuke, a finger angrily pointing at them, before swinging to Sakura and Tenten.

"You **shinobi** are worthless pieces of trash who'll do anything for money! And you don't even care who gets in your way!"

"Laki-" Sakura tried to get a word in edgewise, but the girl in purple kept right on going, tears beginning to fall.

"It wasn't enough that the train we were riding on got robbed, but you bastards had to go and kill people just because you didn't like the way they looked at you! My parents didn't do anything wrong!" The girl was shouting now, her small body heaving in anger.

Slap!

Laki's head jerked to the side, eyes wide as she stared at the brown eyed purple haired woman in front of her.

"Had enough of the pity party yet?"

"Wha-"

"Listen, Laki. Your life got fucked up when you were young for no good reason. Shit happens." Anko waved a hand at the other guild members who were standing around, watching. "How many other people in the guild here do you think had it bad? I'll give you a hint: most of them."

Laki took a step back, eyes darting away from the woman's gaze."But-"

Anko laid her hands on the girl's shoulders, preventing her from backing away further. "But just because something bad happened to you, doesn't mean you can blame anyone you want." She nodded her head in Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten's direction. "They're the same age as you. There's no way they were involved in whatever happened. Trying to blame them is like me blaming you for what a dark guild did."

The girl struggled briefly before her eyes welled with tears again, her body sagging. "...But, I…"

"I know. It sucks." Anko pulled the limp girl into a hug, shoving Laki's face into her bosom. "But that's what the guild's for. Don't forget that."

"Laki, it matters not where we come from, all of our roads have lead us here," Makarov said as he approached the two. "No matter what Laxus may think, Fairy Tail is a place that transcends the titles that society places on us. Our bonds are stronger than that! We all have a past, but it is what we choose to do now that defines us!" He sighed, shaking his head. "My errant grandson thinks that having shinobi lineage is what makes them strong? Bah! What makes them strong is their belief in this guild! This guild has always been filled by the broken. It has only ever been together that we're strong! It's time that he learn the lesson and remember that Fairy Tail is not just a guild… IT IS A FAMILY!"

The guild hall erupted with cheers, determined looks adorning their faces as they turned back to the exit. "For Fairy Tail!" they cried out as they charged out into the streets, ready to show Laxus what Fairy Tail was really about.

"Kakashi, you can let him up. We'll need every fighter we can get if we want to catch them in time," Makarov stated as the silver haired man let Sasuke up.

"I could've ended it there and then if you hadn't stopped me," Sasuke spat out, glaring at the older man.

"No. At best you would have gotten yourself killed, at worst you would have killed Laxus and Evergreen would shatter all of their hostages. Not to mention what Yugito would've done in retaliation..." Kakashi trailed off as the implications of a jinchuuriki working under Laxus meant plagued his mind.

"You seem to know this girl that has allied herself with my grandson. Who is she?" Makarov asked, grimacing at the thought of a shinobi manipulating Laxus.

"Someone we may not be able to beat. She's-"

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY CAN'T I GET OUT!?"

The yell drew all of their attention over to the entrance of the guild where they could see a struggling Natsu pushing against nothing…

Makarov and Sasuke immediately ran over, while Kakashi looked toward his wife who was still holding onto a distraught Laki.

"Go. I'll make sure they don't come back and mess with the girls while everyone else is fighting. Besides it's time for Kamui and Rinko's nap." The mother of two pulled Laki along with her to help care for the tired twins.

Nodding, Kakashi strolled over to see what the newest problem was.

Natsu was still pushing up against nothing, while Sasuke was walking back and forth through the entryway with no issues.

"What do you think Kakashi?" Makarov asked, noticing Kakashi's head tilted slightly up. Following the taller man's gaze, he saw a series of floating runes. "Ah, Freed's **Rune Magic**. Let's see… Hmph, so they never intended to let us fight it seems." Makarov glared at the innocuous runes floating in the air.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at floating **Runes**.

"It's a restriction spell. It prevents anyone turned into a stone statue, over the age of 80, and anyone that has killed to pass through it. Which means neither the master, nor Anko and I can get out until the restriction is removed," Kakashi stated with annoyance.

"Then why can't I get out!? I haven't killed anyone! And I'm only 17!" Natsu complained as he once again tried charging the entryway, only to be knocked back.

"This is truly an annoyance. It appears I will not be able to seek vengeance for my mistress so long as this barrier is in the way." They all turned to look behind them to see Haku, Sakura, and Tenten standing there.

"It seems Laxus is afraid of you old man," Tenten giggled as she jabbed at Kakashi's age before her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Which is fine. I don't want you getting in my way when I clip off that wannabe's wings. I can't have sex with a statue. And you don't get in the way of me having sex-"

"We get it Ten," interrupted Sakura. "It seems Laxus is doing whatever he can to tip the favors in his odds. If they set a trap here, then they must've set more all over the city. He did say he wanted this to be a battle royale after all." She began to roll up her sleeves, kicking debris off to the side. "Tch, that asshole, I'm going to have to heal everyone after this is all over aren't I!?"

"Sakura," Makarov called out, waiting for the girl to calm down and look toward him.

"Ah, sorry Master." Sakura apologized.

"I would like it if you stayed here and prepared for the worst case scenario. Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe are powerful enough on their own...but that woman has me concerned. Not only that, we need to see if we can set the hostages free. Perhaps some of what councilwoman Tsunade taught you can undo Evergreen's spell?" Makarov suggested.

"Most of what I know is for flesh and blood. And if the spell is broken in the wrong way it could still shatter them, and I'm not the best at dispelling magic," Sakura noted as she ran through ways she could help the stone hostages.

"I can help with that," Kakashi volunteered. "Learning how to dispel magic was a staple we needed to know back _then_."

Makarov nodded, not needing the former shinobi to explain. "Right that leaves-"

" **Fire Dragon's Fist**!" the entire guild hall shook as flames crashed against the invisible barrier, threatening to set the building ablaze.

"Natsu-san, allow me to assist you. First, I shall freeze it and then you-" Haku was cut off by Makarov.

"Natsu! What do you think you're doing? You could've set the whole guild on fire!" the diminutive guildmaster yelled.

"But gramps, I can't just sit here and do nothing." Natsu stomped his foot, flames flickering around him. "Everyone's out there fighting when it should be me! And Lucy got turned into a statue! I can't let that be! I gotta go make Evergreen turn her back!"

"I know how you feel Natsu, but setting the guild on fire isn't going to solve anything. In fact, that's literally the exact opposite of solving anything," Sakura reprimanded. "For whatever reason you can't get out, and you have to accept that… for Lucy's sake. Right now all you can do is trust in everyone."

"But I…" Natsu looked down as he thought about what Sakura said, heading further back into the guild hall.

"Geez, is it always this crazy here? I thought Naruto was kidding when he said you fight each other all the time," a voice from behind the bar spoke up, a red-head with glasses standing up, brushing the dust from her clothes..

"Ah… who are you?" Makarov asked not recognizing the girl.

"That would be Naruto-sama's cousin, Uzumaki Karin, Makarov-dono," Haku supplied. "She came to support Erza-sama in the Miss Fairy Tail contest."

"Oh, you're the girl Porlyusica has been training." Makarov paused as a thought popped into his head. "Porlyusica! She should be able to undo Evergreen's spell. Reedus," Makarov turned to the artistic mage that had been hiding behind a column.

"Oui," the orange haired mage called out peeking out from the column.

"I need you to get Porlyusica and bring her here." Makarov then turned back to Karin. "I hate to ask this of someone that is not a part of the guild but would you be willing to go with him? Time is of the essence and I'm afraid there may be traps for anyone trying to leave the city."

"I'm not much of a fighter, but if you need someone to babysit him I can do that. Just don't expect me to jeopardize my looks for any of you. I'm still looking for a man after all." Karin spun on her heel and began to head out. "Come on… whatever your name is. It's a long run."

"Oui!" Reedus quickly said, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he went to catch up with the now running red-head.

"Now that that's settled, Sasuke, Tenten you two should get… huh? Where are they?" Makarov asked as he looked around the guild for them.

"Oh, they left when you first started talking to Sakura," Kakashi spoke up, sitting next to Anko.

"Then I suppose the Battle of Fairy Tail has begun. Hm?" Makarov's attention turned to the runes as they suddenly began to shift. "Fairy Tail's Inside Fight Speed Report? What the hell is this?"

 **Jet vs Droy vs Alzack: Winner: Alzack**

 **Combatants Remaining: 83**

0o0o0 **45 Minutes Later** 0o0o0

 **Evergreen vs Elfman: Winner: Evergreen**

 **Combatants Remaining: 41**

 **Gray vs Bickslow: In Progress**

"Damnit! I can't believe Elfman lost!" Natsu groaned, shoving his head against the rune wall. "I wanna go and fight!"

"So, the Thunder God Tribe are making their move," Makarov said nervously, fists clenched at his side, staring up at the report.

"This isn't looking good, Natsu," Happy said, floating along next to the dragonslayer.

 **Reedus vs Freed: In Progress**

"GAH! Now Freed and Reedus are fighting! Not fair!"

"Natsu, is fighting all you can think about?!" Happy zoomed around the pink haired mage's head. "Reedus was supposed to be escorting Karin out of the city to get Porlyusica to undo the petrification!"

"Oh, so that's where those bugs were going? You know I can't have anyone breaking the rules, don't you?" Laxus' voice echoed cruelly from behind them.

"Laxus!"

As they spun around, an image of Laxus snapped into view, only to immediately distort as several ice senbon passed through his head. After a second, the thought projection restabilized, and the lightning mage turned his head to look at the glaring culprit, a smirk on his face.

"Huh, I guess some of the new hires might be worth recruiting after all. What do you say? Want to join the Thunder God Tribe under me?"

Haku's glare intensified, to the point the temperature around her dropped so far, frost began to appear on the ground.

"I serve one master, and you are **not** him!" she hissed vehemently.

Throwing his head back, Laxus laughed as he turned back to Makarov and Natsu. "I like her. Maybe I'll just take her after this is all over with. Now, where were we… Oh, yes..."

 **Reedus vs Freed: Winner: Freed**

"This game is mandatory. No one can just run away." He crossed his arms, looking smugly at his grandfather. "So how does it feel watching those brats of yours beating the shit out of each other, old man? Ready to give up?"

Makarov ground his teeth. "I wouldn't underestimate your fellow guild members, Laxus."

"That's right!" Happy chimed in. "Gray's fighting Bickslow. He's just as strong as Natsu, so he won't lose!"

"Hey, I'm way stronger than him!" Natsu complained.

A "ding" sounded out from the report, causing Laxus' smirk to widen.

 **Gray vs Bickslow: Winner: Bickslow**

 **Combatants Remaining: 28**

Makarov stared long and hard at the announcement, as Laxus laughed behind him.

"See! One by one your precious children are falling to my Thunder God Tribe!"

"It seems you're forgetting about a few people, Laxus!" Sakura called out as she and Kakashi came forward. "Sasuke and Tenten are still out there. And you better pray that nothing happens to those girls or Sage help me I will happily rip out your spine and choke you to death with it. Not to mention whatever he's going to do to you," Sakura thumbed towards Kakashi, who merely glared at the thought projection.

"Laxus, end this now, before anyone gets seriously hurt. There's no need for any of this senseless violence," Kakashi remarked, folding his arms.

"No need? Of course there's a need! Fairy Tail is supposed to be the strongest guild in all of Fiore! How can we let weaklings join the strongest?" Laxus raised his hands before clenching them into fists.

"Those losers out there can't even make my Thunder God Tribe sweat! Kakashi, there's no need to side with them! Yugito has told me all about the second coming of the White Fang! Join me and you'll be back on top once again. There'll be no reason to hide away ever again. The world will fear our stre-" the thought projection was cut off as several snakes ripped through it, destroying it.

"You can take that as a "no." Makky you really need to discipline that boy," Anko stated as the snakes retreated back into her trench coat, Laki's eyes wide from where she sat next to the older woman.

"It seems his time with his father did more damage than I feared. Laxus, this isn't who you're supposed to be," Makarov lamented, witnessing just how demented his grandson had become.

"Oh come on! Now Sasuke is fighting too?!" Natsu yelled in frustration.

Everyone turned toward the entrance to see the update.

 **Yugito vs Tenten & Sasuke: In Progress**

 **Combatants Remaining: 5**

"Oh no/shit." Kakashi and Anko stated together, briefly glancing at one another in worry.

"Is that girl truly one to worry about Kakashi?" Makarov asked noticing the worry on the masked man's face.

"Nii Yugito. One of the nine jinchuuriki chosen to house the nine bijuu. That reason alone made her a flee on sight target. She's a former Jounin of Kumogakure, one of the 5 hidden villages of Shadow Heart. Known for being a master of fire and lightning jutsu, she had a mission completion rate of 99%. I'd say she truly is one to worry about master," Haku recited from the various debriefings she'd received from her time with Zabuza and Kyosho no Issan.

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me the jinchuuriki are real? I thought they were just a myth to scare little kids into behaving," Sakura asked, blanching at the other girl.

"I'm afraid they're very real Sakura," Kakashi answered. "Master that girl is essentially a walking, talking **Etherion**. If this fight goes on too long the entire city could be leveled. Depending on what Laxus has ordered her to do, everyone in Magnolia is in danger."

"Ordered? What do you mean Kakashi?" Makarov asked, face pale.

"Kumogakure was always under scrutiny for how it trained it's shinobi. They aimed to make them into the perfect killing machines, despite the other villages forbidding it. The same goes for Kirigakure." Kakashi shot a brief, unnoticed glance at Haku. "If Yugito has sworn herself to Laxus, it's likely she'll follow any order he gives to the letter."

"Laxus, what have you brought upon us…"

00000000

 **Ending: Silhouette - LeeandLie cover**

00000000

Review Responses:

Zero-Tails317: We know the focus has shifted off from what Naruto is doing. That's what has to happen though, so that we can try to build up some of the other characters before going back to Naruto. We've got plans within plans, man, but he's just one piece of it. Also while it may seem like Naruto and Erza's relationship has moved very fast, it hasn't really. We are stretching out the timeline here. There's about a 2-4 month difference in time from Fairy Tail canon and the BAM universe. So Erza and Naruto have known each other for quite some time. The Fairy Tail canon, as it's displayed in both the Anime and Manga has very short turnarounds between arcs (like a week or less sometimes). For our purposes that doesn't work. It's why we display weeks and months in our jumps between scenes when necessary. As for Sakura, well, she's honestly the only healer Fairy Tail has until Wendy shows up. So there is some dependence on her. But for that scene, and some others, it's mainly a gag/comedy. And hopefully our grammar is better this time around. Two people writing this sometimes has what we want to say clashing, so you get bits and pieces of each of us all spread out as we try to make it work.

Join our Discord! discord . gg / ZA45kmV

Don't forget to favorite and review!


End file.
